Pepper Juice
Pepper Juice is a soft drink that appears in Rabbids Invasion. It is the Rabbids favorite beverage. Certain episodes center on the Rabbids trying to obtain some. In other episodes they are seen casually drinking it in Rabbidland. Season 1 ]] Pepper Juice first appeared in Rabbid Market where the Rabbid Quatrio search for some at a local supermarket and end up chasing Kevin dressed as the Pepper Juice Mascot. dressed as the Pepper Juice Mascot in ''Rabbid Market]] Its makes a cameo in Kite Rabbids as the wind blows away a empty can of Pepper Juice. It would appear in Snoring Rabbid, as an energy drink that helps a Rabbid get hyper enough to carry a shopping cart. In Pecking Rabbid, A chick forces a Rabbid to bring him food and one of the pieces of food is a can of Pepper juice. One of it's most known appearances is in Raving Thirst, In the episode, two rabbids in the desert, very thirsty. One rabbid, completely dehydrated, sees a sign with the Pepper Juice logo After realizing it's fake, they follow a truck that has the Pepper Juice sign on it, knowing it has drinks. The second rabbid, however, sees a pond of water and tries to tell his friend but he doesn't listen to him. After getting to the truck and taking the drinks, they accidentally, fall off and get into traffic, with the soda cans rolling beside them, they falls off the hill and land on a beach. The second rabbid takes the can and finally drinks a can. However, his formerly calm friend doesn't get to soothe his thirst so soon he becomes the same as his friend. The drink has since made multiple appearances and cameos such as Rabbid Diet, Star Rabbids, Welcome to Rabbidland, Mafia Rabbids, Wild West Rabbid, and many more episodes. Mascot & Slogan ]] The slogans for Pepper Juice in ''Rabbid Market is "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" and "Feel the pepper! Pepper Juice, on sale now!". Pepper Juice is represented by a muscular cartoon Pepper which appears in commercials, advertisements, and on Pepper Juice cans. Ironically, the Rabbids love the Pepper Juice mascot as shown in Rabbid Market when they become angry when commercial for Pepper Juice switches from the dancing Pepper Juice mascot to a man in a white tuxedo promoting the drink. Kevin is shown dressed as a pepper juice mascot promoting the drink in Rabbid Market, but ends up being chased by the Rabbids. He later forces the Rabbids to work as Pepper Juice mascots, however they enjoy the role due to their love of dancing, even getting to female customers to dance along with them. Gallery Bwah 021.PNG|Pepper Juice ads in Rabbid Market Bwah 022.PNG|Pepper Juice advertisement in Rabbid Market Rabbids Invasion Pepper Juice in a Vending Machine.png|Pepper Juice in a vending machine 2c1390.jpg 14a626.jpg 15d942.jpg 2f300a.jpg 488085074b88855d1 w.jpg Rabbid is sleeping on the cans of Pepper Juice.jpg|A Rabbid on a ton load of pepper juice Category:Items Category:Drinks